legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Multiversal Reversing Adventure: Season 2: Episode 15
With The Legion we have Vilgax, Porky, M. Bison, Kingpin, Gus Fring and Mike who are all working on their trap Porky: This should trap that treacherous son of a bitch Discord Bison: It better work, Minch. I don't tolerate failure Kingpin: Well I know that they are on their way here, as me and Gus were doing surveillance Porky: Excellent Gus: However I would recommend caution against them, Even though Darkwarrior reported that Bender got arrested, I wouldn't underestimate the others Mike: Interesting in that you think you can capture the spirit of chaos and disharmony Vilgax: It can be done old timer, I worked under the incarnation of all evil as did these guys and he would find a way to tame even the most erratic kind of henchman Mike: So where is your so called incarnation of evil, oh right he was defeated by two angels and their friends. Bison: You have some nerve talking about him like that Mike: I"m just stating what I think, and nothing you'll say will convince me Vilgax: And it's wrong Gus: "rolls eyes" Can we focus on the mission and not argue who's more evil? Mike: My apologies, Porky: Thawne's calling us M. Bison: I'll get it move aside fatso Bison opens up a video phone to Thawne Thawne: Ah, I see you planned your trap for Bender's pals Vilgax: And for that Discord Thawne: Well, just to let you know. Bender escaped prison with Rick, Marceline and Morty. Gus: Deathstroke was right, he did find a way Thawne: Joker told me, thought he did find where's he's going. So me, Darkwarrior and The Joker are all going after him Kingpin: Anything else to report? Gus: What goes of Toffee's work Thawne: Let's just say that he working in secret. ................ Back with the other B Team members who are speeding their ways across the road. We have Skipper, Twilight, Discord, Phineas, Isabella and Suede all discussing their finding on the vortex regulator Skipper: Okay, we have the vortex regulator thanks to Suede and Discord so now we use time travel in another way. Since I'm suspicious of something else Twilight: And what, that Thawne knows we can and he doesn't need a tin can ship. Skipper: No, not that Twilight. When we time traveled, I saw some inhumane creatures following us and so did Discord who went to Jimmy and asked how to avoid these guys Phineas: What did they look like Discord: They looked like this "hands Phineas a picture he took of the creatures" Phineas: What are they, they look terrifying Suede: Exactly, we're going to be targeted eventually by these things. They're known as Time Wraiths. Isabella: What are those? Discord: According to Jimmy, They will chase down all people who carelessly violate the rules of time travel and considering we have done that. We have something to worry about, they are vicious creatures that enforce the laws of time travel Twilight: And I think who they're here for Skipper: Bender?, Due to how much time travel he has done Suede: And you Skipper Skipper: Why Me? Suede: Because you have done it a lot too. And with him on top of that. Twilight: We might be able to time travel without the Wraiths coming after us, but we still have to keep them at bay in the current time. Discord: "thinks" Couldn't we just pull a book from your library and find out Twilight: It's not that simple Discord Discord: For a bookworm, it ought to be Isabella: Maybe someone in the science department can help Starfire and the others enter in the room to the 5's surprise Skipper: Starfire what brings you here Starfire: I found some kind of blimp on our scanners Jimmy: It's some kind of energy that resigns from a few miles from here Suede: Interesting Starfire: Good, we need as much ways to travel though time as possible Amanda: Just to let you know, I got in contact with Lydia and she told me rather major Finn: And what was that? Amanda: Your fellow Titans, Joker kidnapped your friends and is using them as his own henchman to disgrace the Teen Titans name Starfire: Give me a moment "takes a deep breath" remind me, when we find the Joker for me to break his neck Skipper: I will Jimmy: Speaking of her , when is she and the other three getting back? Colress: When they can, we do need to wait on them. As for Jorgen he left to do something, he said it was a big mission Discord: Obviously, and I doubt it's that big Phineas: Let's just make our way there and arm yourself. I think it's a trap Titanius: Way ahead of you .............................. Back at the destroyed chars of the prison where The Joker and Fang raided Scott: Well I hope you're happy Secret Agent. Thanks to you wanting to play science we lost the prisoners and our jail wing was blown sky up Secret Agent: Well it wasn't my fault. How could I suspect that The clown would show up Dr. Alchemy: He has a point Scott: Still it is interesting to see that the clown's partner has such potent poison powers. I think we need to make a call to the metahuman trafficker Amulet. She brought in Bender and Rick so well so we might get her help again Dr. Alchemy: I'll go after Bender and Rick. I have a feeling that the Joker will be there too Special Agent: So that's who the clown is Scott: Be cautious with The Joker, he's no mere clown. A dangerous psychopath is one thing to call him "leaves" Dr. Alchemy also leaves by a teleport leaving Special Agent who picks up something. Special Agent: Ha, I knew this would work. Somehow I have acquired what I desired. Robot DNA Back in Scott's office, Scott is on the phone talking to Amulet Scott: Yes, Hello Mrs. Black? It's Scott. I have a need for your services, it turns out keeping that wild metal animal in his prison is not as easy as I thought and someone wants his head too. I need both of these problems addressed Now to Slade's crew who are waiting for Slade and Hades to get back as Hades went off to rescue them Anti Cosmo: Okay Hades has managed to find Slade, and Bender is safe as well. Now we basically we need to find him, or deal with anything. Harry Wells: I do have to question why you of all people didn't go to save him Anti Cosmo: Because Toffee would plan this, and he's not one to miss detail. Also Darhk is a bit of a threat, Hades meanwhile is powerful enough and scheming enough to get the edge Harry Wells: I won't deny that, so now what should we do? Celes: We could ask Bowser about how he's familiar with Thawne Anti Cosmo: Maybe, I know this could be a little unusual to do Celes: Well we need some more info on Thawne and his knowledge on us Harry Wells: Then let's get to it, I have a way to do it Sideshow Bob: Bowser, please get in here we need you Celes: Don't worry it won't be too long Bowser: What do you guys need Anti Cosmo: Wells has something to ask Harry Wells puts his device on Bowser's head and begins to ask him questions Harry: Okay Bowser, you said you had knowledge on Eobard Thawne?, Speak up on this Bowser: We did face Eobard before, in that time we traveled into the future. Anti Cosmo: Me and Slade did travel before, so the 2nd time right Eddy: For you two Anti Cosmo: We helped Bender and Castiel against the Red Locus in that 2nd time Negaduck: Red Locus?, That's such a stupid name to call a team Technus: That does sound like an insect group Manray: Perhaps Bowser: Let's get Back to the main topic Scrouge: So you traveled into the future twice, and when did you did encounter Thawne Anti Cosmo: Yeah Bowser Bowser: The only other thing I remember was that we sealed him away in a book Harry: And the book is now basically destroyed so there is no hope getting it back Mojo: Did you see this Wells Harry: I'm thinking of how things work out HIM: Convincing sports Coach of the year Mojo: Yeah, Harry you didn't work hard enough Bowser: He did what he could Harry: Well at least Bowser is thankful Black Curveo: Guys I think that Thawne might know we're here Mojo: and How? Deathstroke shows up out of nowhere and armed Deathstroke: Because I know Sideshow Bob: How did you get in here? Deathstroke: I found my way in Mojo: What do you want? Deathstroke: The Chromoskimmer you process HIM: I'll do this HIM launches an attack at Deathstroke who quickly dodges and then Deathstroke throws a sphere at the lights and they're all shut off Celes: Someone turn on the light Technus: I'll do this "charges electric and uses to activate the lights Sideshow Bob: Deathstroke's gone Anti Cosmo: We must find the Dutchman and the Chromoskimmer before he does. Harry Wells: We'll split up, now let's go ....................... Now back to Skipper and his pals who have just gotten to the area where the stone is located Amanda: There it is the Stone Skipper: I suspect it won't be that easy to get, I sense a trap Jimmy: Me too,thankfully Julian isn't here to fuck it up Titantius: He's that bad huh? Skipper: Ringtail one of the biggest pain in the asses out there Twilight: But why would the stone out here Starfire: Because of that "points to something" Discord: An Anti Magic Field, Crap. It's like a magnet Twilight: I feel it too Discord feels trapped in piece to the shock of everyone Discord: Who Vilgax: That would be us Porky, Bison and Vilgax all arrive in front of them Skipper: Vilgax Bison: Don't forget us Porky: How do you like that traitor? Discord: Traitor?, You're still holding that on me? Vilgax: Because you killed me, and defied our master Phineas: He was an insane deception Isabella: Also you're really deluded Bison: Let's just get this over with Kingpin: Of Course Skipper: Colress do the thing Colress flash steps and weakens the anti magic field allowing Discord to recover slightly Colress: That will even the battlefield Twilight: Let's get that stone Category:Transcripts Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure